AdrianNatalie OneShots
by emberrxoxo
Summary: This is an ongoing series of Adrian/Natalie oneshots, in no particular order. Some will be angsty, some will be fluffy, and some will be a little...steamy. :) Rated M just to be safe. They will take place at various stages in Adrian and Natalie's relationship, but I will clarify that in each oneshot. Please enjoy!
1. Oops

Natalie rolled over on her back, sighing heavily. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, glancing over at the man in bed next to her. Aaron was an attractive man with olive skin, dark wavy hair, and kind eyes. His chest rose and fell quickly, a broad smile spread across his face. Natalie winced, directing her attention back to the ceiling. She knew she should be feeling satisfied right now, but she wasn't. And why wasn't she? Aaron was a nice enough guy. She had met him at the grocery store and the two of them had talked for almost forty-five minutes. They seemed to click, and she ended up giving him her number. He had asked her out to dinner and this is where the night had led them. And he had been fantastic in bed. So, why was she unhappy? It certainly wasn't Natalie's first experience with casual sex, and she had never had a problem with before. But it had been several years since she had done it, and things were just _different_ now.

 **"Hey, uh..."** Aaron's voice startled Natalie out of her thoughts. She swallowed hard, forcing herself to be polite and turn on her side to face him. He continued, **"Look, I know we don't know each other super well and, I mean, I get that it's sort of hot to say your partner's name during sex, or whatever, but, uh...my name is Aaron."**

 **"What do you mean?"** She asked nervously, confused.

 **"My name is _Aaron_. You called me Adrian."**

Natalie's face flushed bright red as she sat up, pulling the covers up around her body.

 **"What?!"**

 **"Yeah,"** he said with a chuckle.

 **"N - N - No, you must've heard me wrong."** She stammered.

 **"I mean, it's kinda hard to hear it wrong when you said it as loudly as you did,"** He quipped.

Natalie blushed even harder, burying her face in her hands.

 **"Oh my _Goood_..."** She groaned.

 **"So, uh, who's the lucky guy?"** Aaron asked as he slid out of bed and began looking for his clothes.

 **"Wait, what?"** Natalie asked, still stunned by what she'd been told.

 **"Adrian. He's, what, like, your boyfriend, or husband, or something?"**

Natalie laughed nervously, shifting her gaze downward.

 **"Not exactly."**

Aaron raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to fill him in.

 **"He's my boss,"** she said sheepishly.

 **"Yikes,"** Aaron replied, cringing.

 **"God, Aaron, I am so sorry. This is so embarrassing."**

He walked over to Natalie. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

 **"Hey, I get it. Shit happens. No hard feelings. If things don't work out between you and Adrian, you can always give me a call."**

She was about to protest, but Aaron had already turned around and was exiting the bedroom.

 **"I'll lock the door on my way out!"** He called, and Natalie soon heard the front door shut.

She groaned, lying back down on her side, pulling the covers up over her. Did she _seriously_ just say Adrian's name during sex? I mean, yes, she _had_ been imagining him...but she didn't think she'd shown it outwardly. Apparently, she had, because, how on earth could Aaron have made that up? Natalie couldn't believe she'd let herself slip. She rolled over on her stomach, burying her face in her pillow as she started to cry. She wasn't really upset about Aaron, only embarrassed. What she was really upset about was the fact that she couldn't get Adrian out of her mind.

She had begun to develop feelings for him years ago, but it took her a long time to admit that to herself. Once Adrian had solved Trudy's case, and had begun to become a lot happier and relaxed than he was before, they had gotten much closer. She had started to call him by his first name, which, for some reason, had felt incredibly intimate for her. But, even then, she had reminded herself nothing could ever possibly happen between them. She had tried to block it out of her mind, but it was useless. Despite her best attempts not to, Natalie had fallen in love with him. And, eventually, she couldn't have sex, or even pleasure herself, without him coming to mind. She couldn't help it. She loved him, and she desperately wanted to express that love. But her fantasizing had obviously gotten out of control at this point, and she knew it.

Natalie suddenly felt the urge to call Adrian. She wanted to tell him everything that had happened and just laugh with him about it. But, of course, she knew that wasn't possible. If Adrian knew she had been fantasizing about him during sex, he'd probably die on the spot. She sighed, flipping back onto her back and closing her eyes. She drifted into sleep, the only place she could ever find her love for Adrian requited.

* * *

 **I got the idea for this from a prompt from the otpprompts tumblr: _"Imagine Person A, crushing somewhat hard on Person B, laying in bed post-coitus with a random one-night-stand. Said one-night-stand proceeds to tell Person A that they are all for their partner calling their name during sex, but that their name is not -insert Person B's name-."_**

 **This is the first in a series of Adrian/Natalie oneshots. I will try to keep them all under 900 words. They are all separate stories, so they aren't in a particular order. Some of them will be more angsty, some will be fluffy, and, FYI, some of them will be more mature in nature. They will take place at various stages in Adrian and Natalie's relationship, but I will clarify that in each oneshot.**

 **Please, please, please, review and let me know what you think! These are lots of fun for me and I can't wait to share them with y'all! :)**


	2. Welcome Back

**Here's oneshot number two! Sorry, I definitely went over 900 words this time. Oh, well. :)**

 **This takes place in a world where Adrian was reinstated to the police force and has not yet resigned. Idea inspired by the Mr. Monk and the Badge episode, and based loosely on a prompt I got from otpprompts tumblr: "Imagine person A not being able to have a good birthday because everything is reminding them of Person B, who broke up with them 6 months ago." Just tweaked it a bit. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

This was one of the worst birthdays Natalie could remember. Julie was originally going to come down, but she was stuck upstate where there had been a big mudslide that had blocked off the main highway. Natalie had assured her it was no big deal, but she was incredibly lonely. Truth be told, Julie not coming down wasn't even the main thing that was bothering her. She desperately missed Adrian.

It wasn't that she hadn't tried to cheer herself up. First, she had started to bake cookies. But as she caught herself, out of habit, making the first cookie into a perfect square as she had always done for Adrian, she had started to cry. To try and get her mind off of that, she had decided to go out and buy herself something nice. But at the store, as she had been eyeing a display, an associate came over and started straightening the stacks of blouses. This had, of course, reminded her of Adrian, and made her just want to leave. Now she had come back home, gotten into her most comfortable sweats, curled up on her couch, and turned on the TV. She had started watching reruns of _The Nanny_ , but this was no better. As she admired the more-than-friends chemistry between employee Fran and boss Mr. Scheffield, she couldn't help but think of her and Adrian. She rolled her eyes, annoyed at herself, as a tear trickled down her cheek. She swiped it away quickly, huffing a frustrated breath. She couldn't even watch TV without it reminding her of him. Reaching over for the remote, she turned off the TV, flopping onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

It had been six months since she had stopped working for Adrian, and she had been miserable ever since. When Adrian had first been reinstated to the police force, Natalie was overjoyed and so proud of him. What she hadn't considered was how much she was really going to miss him. At first, she had tried to make an effort to spend time with him after they had stopped working together, but he was so busy in his new position that it just never seemed to work out. She had stopped seeing him on a regular basis and, eventually, she had stopped calling, too. It just hurt too much to even hear his voice. Natalie wasn't stupid. She had realized what this meant. She knew people who were just friends didn't get _that_ upset over not getting to see or talk to each other every day. She had acknowledged the fact that she had feelings for Adrian. But it didn't matter. She was convinced that there was no way he would ever reciprocate those feelings. So, here she was, lying on her couch, on her forty-fourth birthday, crying and lonely.

A knock at the door startled Natalie, nearly causing her to jump off of the couch. She got up and shuffled over to the door. Maybe Julie had been able to make it, after all. She glanced out the peephole and a wave of anxiety flooded over her body. Adrian Monk was standing outside of her door. She began to panic. Was he okay? What if something had happened? She swallowed hard and opened the door.

 **"Hello, Natalie,"** he began. **"It's me, Adrian...Monk."**

She couldn't help but smile, both relieved to hear his voice and amused by his familiar greeting.

 **"Yes, Adrian, I know who you are."**

He smiled nervously, clearing his throat.

 **"I just...Well, I know we haven't spoken in a while and I... I wanted to come see you because it's your birthday."**

Natalie's heart warmed, touched that he had made a trip over to her house just to see her on her birthday. She stepped back and ushered Adrian inside. Walking over to the couch, she motioned for him to sit down beside her.

 **"Natalie, have you been crying?"** He asked worriedly.

Natalie remembered that she was in her old sweats, with no makeup, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her eyes probably red and puffy. She suddenly grew very self-conscious.

 **"Uh...yeah, I have."** She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

 **"Is everything okay?"** He asked, reaching out and tentatively resting his hand on her arm.

Natalie flinched, surprised by the contact. She looked up at him, seeing his face etched with concern. The sincerity in his eyes caused a lump to form in her throat, and she had to swallow hard before she could speak.

 **"I just...I don't know, Julie wasn't able to make it down today, and I've just...I've been lonely."** She replied sheepishly.

 **"I know the feeling,"** he replied, nodding. **"Look, Natalie, I did come here to wish you a happy birthday, but I also wanted to talk with you about something. I'm leaving the force."**

 **"What?"** she asked incredulously, shocked by this admission. **"But - But...You waited so long to be reinstated. You can't leave now! This is your dream! Why would you want to leave?"**

 **"Natalie..."** His voice trailed off, as he struggled to find the words. He was visibly shaking, and Natalie realized this conversation must be very scary for him. She reached out, gently taking his hand in hers.

 **"What is it, Adrian?"**

 **"Honestly...I've missed you,"** he replied quietly.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she directed her gaze down to their hands. Despite herself, she felt a rush of adrenaline. Was he saying he wanted to quit simply because he missed her? This was too much for Natalie to handle. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her self.

 **"I've missed you, too,"** she replied, her voice trembling as she fought to hold back her tears. **"But, Adrian...Y - You can't leave the force because of me. I mean, this is what you've always wanted and I - "**

 **"Natalie,"** Adrian interrupted, **"It's not just that I miss you. I just...It doesn't feel right for me. I don't belong there anymore. I belong here, with you,"** he finished, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Natalie's eyes met with his, and she could see how difficult this was for him to admit. They were still holding hands and she smiled comfortingly, squeezing his hand gently.

 **"Adrian, you know that I lo - "** She paused, catching herself. **"You know I want you here. But I don't want you to give up your dream."**

 **"I'm not, Natalie,"** he said firmly, surprising her with his confidence. **"I realized the dream has changed. I want you to work with me, as my partner. If you'll have me, that is."**

Natalie smiled, a tear escaping and making its way down her cheek. She lunged forward, pulling Adrian into her arms. He cautiously folded his arms around her in return.

 **"Of course,"** Natalie replied, still holding him in a tight embrace. **"I missed you so much."**

The two stayed in the embrace for several minutes, until Natalie finally pulled back. She was surprised to see the emotion in Adrian's eyes, and she suddenly felt a tightness in her chest as that familiar feeling arose.

 **"Happy Birthday,"** Adrian declared, smiling broadly. **"Welcome back."**

Natalie smiled back, tears still filling her eyes. She hugged Adrian again, feeling a great peace wash over her. In this moment she wasn't agonizing over why she had been missing Adrian so much, or why she felt such relief to have him back in her life, or what she thought he may or may not feel for her. She just relished in the feeling of him being here with her, where he belonged.


	3. Lucky Woman

As they entered the grocery store, Natalie and Adrian split up. Adrian always spent at least fifteen minutes deciding on the "perfect" bottle of cleaning solution, so she took that time to grab the groceries that she needed for herself. Natalie strolled through the store, collecting the various items on her list: _shampoo, paper towels, garbage bags, frozen waffles, bananas, microwave dinners_.

As she rounded the corner onto the cleaning supplies aisle, Natalie spotted a beautiful woman next to Adrian. Natalie smirked, scanning the body language of each of them. Adrian looked very uncomfortable. His shoulders were tight and his face was twisted into a wince. As she directed her attention to the woman next to him, Natalie could instantly tell that she was being flirtatious. Since she was within earshot of the two, Natalie remained still, listening for just a moment.

 **"Look, sweetheart,"** the woman cooed, **"I'll be straight with you. You are gorgeous and I would like to see you again sometime soon."**

Adrian stiffened, his eyes growing wide.

 **"Oh, n - no thank you, I am n - not interested."** He stammered, looking helpless.

The woman ripped a small portion of paper off of her grocery list and scribbled something onto it before extending it out to Adrian.

 **"My phone number, in case you change your mind."** She smiled confidently, winking at him.

 **"N - No, I am one hundred percent sure I will not change my mind,"** Adrian responded, clearly irritated now.

The woman frowned momentarily before stepping closer to Adrian.

 **"Are you absolutely sure about that, darlin'?"** She asked softly, putting her hand on his arm.

Natalie instinctively bristled at this woman's persistence with Adrian. She clenched her fists and continued to listen.

 **"I - I - I... I have a girlfriend."** He blurted out, his face turning pale.

Natalie smiled as she realized this was the perfect opportunity to save Adrian from his misery. She waltzed up and slipped her arm around his waist, pressing her body against his and kissing him gently on the cheek.

 **"Do we have a problem here?"** Natalie asked cooly, shooting a glare at the woman.

 **"No. No problem,"** she replied flatly, raising her hands in defeat. **"You're a lucky woman."**

 **"I _know_ I am,"** Natalie responded, smiling proudly.

The woman nodded. She glanced at Adrian one more time before retreating to another aisle.

Adrian gave a sigh of relief, looking over at Natalie who still had her arm around him.

 **"You okay?"** She asked.

He glanced down at her and nodded. Natalie felt her cheeks flush hot as she became aware of how incredibly close they were still standing. Adrian studied her curiously for a moment. Natalie knew he never missed anything, of course. So, surely, he had noticed her blush. She moved backwards quickly, removing her arm from his waist.

 **"A lucky woman?"** Adrian questioned, raising his eyebrows.

 **"A girlfriend?"** Natalie countered jokingly, in an attempt to take the attention off of her.

He shrugged, a smirk beginning to form at the corner of his mouth.

Natalie raised her eyebrows and nodded, moving back over to Adrian and wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

 **"All right, then. Come on, _boyfriend_. Let's go home."**

Adrian turned his head to the side, hiding his smile, as the two of them walked to the checkout counter.

* * *

 **Alrighty, folks, there you have it - oneshot number three. This one was a bit short, but I thought I'd just give y'all a cute bit of fluff. I hope y'all enjoyed it!**

 **I got the inspiration for this partially from this prompt from otpprompts tumblr:** _Person A and person B are close friends, both wanting more, but refusing to admit it. They go to a shop/store/etc. together and A is being hit on by a stranger. A becomes fed up and say that they have a significant other. B, nearby, overhears the whole conversation, waltzes over and slips their arm around A, kissing them on the cheek. What happens next is up to you_. **I was also partially inspired for this story by the interaction between Natalie and Lola in "Mr. Monk is Someone Else", when the creators so cruelly had Natalie go undercover as Adrian's girlfriend.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. There will be more to come! :)**


	4. That Good

_It has been three years since I solved Trudy's case, and I feel like I have made so much progress in that time. Of course, I still refuse to use public restrooms, but can anyone blame me for that?! Dr. Bell says he is proud of me, and that many of my "obsessions and compulsions" have decreased dramatically. Overall, I really am a much happier person than I was three years ago. Although, I would say much of that is because of Natalie. Almost a year ago - eleven months and twelve days, to be exact - we officially started...going steady. I never would have thought it could happen but, here we are. Of course, somewhere in the back of my mind, I suspected years ago that Natalie had developed feelings for me. But it was very hard for me to believe that could really be true. I just didn't understand what she could possibly see in me and, besides, I was too preoccupied with Trudy's case to really think about anything else._

 _But as I began to get better, I started noticing things about Natalie. How her big, blue eyes could somehow convince me to do things I never would do otherwise. How her blonde hair would fall haphazardly over her eyes and, how, for some reason, that didn't bother me. How her smile comforted me in a way that only one other person's ever had. I knew I loved Natalie, and that was unsettling. The last time I loved someone, it ended in excruciating pain. No, I don't love Natalie in the same way I loved Trudy, and I doubt she loves me in the same way she loved Mitch. But I do love her, and I know that. That's why when Natalie confessed her feelings for me, I'll admit, I was terrified. I didn't want to run away. I felt excitement and...hope. Of all things, hope - something I hadn't felt in decades. I knew what that meant, and it terrified me._

 _But, as always, Natalie had been immensely patient with me. Eventually, with the encouragement of Dr. Bell, and thanks to that nagging hope that wouldn't leave me alone, I finally felt ready to try a relationship with her. The transition was more natural than either of us expected, I think. It was really almost as if nothing had really changed. Well, except for the fact that there was now...kissing. I'm sure people probably have a hard time imagining that I could ever kiss someone, but I can. Yes, it's a very repulsive concept when you think of it objectively. Saliva swapping...ugh. But with Natalie, it's different. It's Natalie. And yes, she has germs, everyone does. But they're her germs. And I know Natalie is clean. It's hard to explain... The point is, kissing Natalie is not strange or repulsive. And that's how I really know that I love her._

 _But I know Natalie, and I know kissing is not going to be enough for her. Not forever. Natalie is a very...passionate person. I have a feeling that, one day, she is going to want to be...physical with me. I'll admit it, there are times I have become...aroused...when Natalie and I have kissed. But, each time, I freaked out. It's not that I don't want to be physical with Natalie. To be perfectly honest, deep down, I do. Dr. Bell and I have discussed it, much to my embarrassment. But it's not embarrassing for the reason some people would think. People think because I am bothered by germs, I would never be physical with someone else. But that's not entirely true. Just like the concept of kissing, the idea of...sex...is unsettling when you think of it objectively. But, as I said, Natalie is different because she's, well, Natalie. And, yes, believe it or not, I am a man, and I have feelings, too. So, no, being physical with Natalie doesn't scare me because of the germs. It scares me because of the same reason it scared me with Trudy. I don't know what I'm doing._

 _I have had...sex...four times in my entire life. I am inexperienced, to say the least, and Natalie...well, she's definitely experienced. I am not scared of hurting her like I was with Trudy. Natalie is pretty much indestructible, I think. I am just so terrified that if I allow myself to be physical with her, I will do something horribly embarrassing, or let her down. And, for God's sake, I don't want to let her down. I finally feel happy for the first time in a long time. But I know Natalie, and I know just kissing won't be enough for her. I can't put it off forever, and I honestly don't want to. I'm just scared. But one day, the time will come, and I don't know how I will handle it._

Natalie and Adrian settled onto her couch after putting the dinner dishes away. Tonight they had celebrated the fact that they had been "going steady" for a year. Natalie snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. Adrian smiled, his body filled with warmth from Natalie's gentle embrace. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. The two relaxed comfortably in silence for quite some time. In fact, Adrian thought Natalie had fallen asleep. So, the sound of her voice startled him as she spoke.

"Who would've ever thought we'd be here right now?" She asked, looking up at him with a smirk.

"Apparently, everyone except us," Adrian chuckled.

The two laughed, thinking about how the people in their lives had reacted to the announcement of their relationship. No one had really been surprised. Stottlemeyer had responded with a simple, _It's about damn time._ Randy and Sharona had been ecstatic. Dr. Bell had smiled knowingly, nodding in approval. Julie had squealed in excitement, hugging them both.

"Adrian," Natalie began, her face lit up with a smile, "I am so happy."

"So am I," Adrian replied, returning the smile.

Natalie squeezed him gently, her arms still wrapped around his torso. The two of them looked at each other for several moments, their faces just inches apart. Natalie leaned in, kissing him gently on his lips. The tension quickly grew between them, and the kiss became passionate. Natalie moved onto Adrian's lap, straddling him, grabbing his face as she kissed him deeply. She felt her stomach lurch as arousal began to rush through her body. She pressed down roughly against his lap. Adrian pulled back, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on Natalie's.

"N-Nat-" He stammered.

She leaned in, grazing her lips over his earlobe as she whispered in his ear.

"Adrian, I _want_ you."

He felt his pulse quicken, as he struggled to keep his body under control.

"Natalie..."

She pulled back, attempting to regain some of her composure.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I have been trying to be patient. I just...I can't help it. When we kiss like that, it just makes me...I'm just so attracted to you." She reached out her hand, caressing the side of his face.

Adrian was very distracted as Natalie was still straddling his lap. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Natalie, I am very...attracted to you, too," he said softly, eliciting a smile from her. "I just...I'm scared."

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to push you, I just-"

"No, Natalie, you aren't pushing me. I... _want_ this," he said quietly. "I just...I don't want to let you down," he finished, his voice reducing to a whisper.

"Oh, sweetheart," she exclaimed, taking his face in her hands, "You aren't going to let me down! I _love_ you. I just want to express that love for you."

She leaned in and kissed him and, again, the kiss quickly grew passionate. The two of them pressed their bodies together, Natalie still straddling him. She ran her hands up his chest and grabbed his shoulders, hungrily trailing kisses down his neck. Adrian groaned and Natalie gasped as she felt the beginnings of a very clear sign that he was enjoying this. She broke the kiss and looked at him, her eyes filled with desire. Adrian's lips were parted, the slightest bit of sweat starting to form at his brow. Natalie saw a familiar look in his eyes. She knew what it meant, she had seen it many times, but she still couldn't believe it was coming from him.

"Natalie...I'm ready," he whispered.

She gasped, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her body. She inhaled deeply, controlling the urge to just rip his shirt off of him right there.

"Adrian, are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"Y-Yes, Natalie. For the love of God, _now_ , before I lose the courage."

The urgency in his voice stirred a yearning in the pit of Natalie's stomach. Thanking God for her foresight, she he got up from the couch and hurried over to her purse, pulling out a condom and slipping it into her pocket. She returned to the couch, pulled Adrian up by his hands, and kissed him passionately as she lead him up the stairs to her bedroom. Natalie closed the door and locked it behind her, never breaking their kiss. She pushed him backwards lightly until he was backed up against her bed. He sat down and Natalie straddled him again. She broke their kiss, looking Adrian in the eyes as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Is this okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded, unable to speak.

In no time, she had unbuttoned the last button and slipped his shirt off of him. She quickly slipped her shirt over her head. Adrian blinked several times and Natalie noticed he seemed incredibly nervous. Looking into his eyes, she gently placed a hand on his bare chest.

"Still okay?"

He nodded again, closing his eyes and swallowing hard.

Natalie pushed him gently onto his back and stood from the bed. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slipped them off. Unable to help herself, Natalie gasped as she saw Adrian's very clear indication of arousal. She quickly tore off her pants and climbed back onto his lap. Adrian groaned, Natalie's body now rubbing against his erection. She unhooked her bra and slipped it off. Looking into his eyes to make sure he was still okay, she lifted herself up from his lap and slid out of her panties. Adrian's eyes grew wide as he took in the view of Natalie's naked body for the first time.

"Y - You're so...beautiful," he whispered.

Natalie smiled, leaning down and kissing him tenderly. Although she was very close to being overcome with arousal, she tried to keep her voice level as she asked softly, "Still good?"

"Very...good," Adrian uttered gruffly, his hips instinctively bucking up.

The fabric of his boxers grazed her wetness as his erection rubbed against her.

"Oh, _God_ , Adrian, you're _killing_ me," she moaned.

His eyes grew worried and she quickly realized she needed to clarify.

"No, no, that's a _good_ thing." She chuckled breathlessly.

He smiled, her reassurance relaxing him.

Natalie leaned down and began planting kisses all over Adrian's neck and chest. Slowly, she moved her lips lower, kissing him on his stomach, just above his boxers. She played with the band of his boxers lightly, running her fingertips just underneath.

"Oh... _God_ ," he whimpered, bucking his hips up again.

Natalie took a deep breath and gently slipped his boxers off. She gasped, unable to help herself as she took in the sight of him.

"Oh, Adrian..." she whispered.

She moved lower and began kissing his inner thighs, each time moving closer and closer to his center. Adrian groaned loudly this time, as he already felt himself moving dangerously close to the edge. Natalie pulled away, leaning over the side of the bed and retrieving the condom from her pocket. She held it up so he could see it.

"I'm going to put this on you, okay?"

He nodded.

Natalie opened the condom and carefully slipped it onto him. Her fingertips grazing against his erection caused him to grunt loudly. Overcome with his own arousal now, he pulled Natalie up to him.

"Please," he rasped.

Natalie felt her mouth go dry, incredibly turned on by his urgency. She lifted up and gently eased him inside of her. They moaned simultaneously, each overwhelmed by the ecstasy of their intimate closeness. Adrian grabbed Natalie's hips roughly, pulling her down hard against him. She gasped, surprised by his initiative. Moaning loudly, she threw her head back and started to grind against him. The two of them rocked in rhythm, growing rougher and more urgent with each thrust.

"Natalie," he uttered.

She glanced down at him. His curly hair was sticking to his sweat-soaked forehead. His face was flushed and his eyes were wild with an almost animalistic passion.

"Yes?" She asked breathlessly, still moving in rhythm with his body.

"I - I can't...wait...much...longer. Oh, God."

Eager for her own release, her body tensed up at his words.

"You don't have to wait, sweetie."

"N - No, Natalie. I want to t - touch you."

Natalie's heart warmed, touched by the fact that Adrian was still trying to think of her needs despite the fact that it had been God knows how long since he'd had sex. She smiled at him. Reaching down, she took his hands and gently placed them on her breasts. She sighed, relaxing into the touch of his soft hands. He squeezed her breasts hesitantly.

"Oh, Adrian. Yes, that's good. Please, keep doing that."

He smiled slightly, reassured that he was doing the right thing. He squeezed her breasts again, a little harder this time, causing her to moan. Slipping his arms around her back, Adrian pulled her down. He moved his hands to her hips and squeezed again, placing tentative kisses on her chest.

"Yes, Adrian, that feels so good," she reassured him.

His kisses grew more urgent and Natalie felt herself overwhelmed by a new wave of arousal. Still grinding in rhythm with him, she pressed her body full against his, and kissed his neck over and over again. She moved her lips to his earlobe, nibbling and sucking lightly.

"You feel _so_ good inside of me," she whispered, her lips against his ear.

"Dear God, Natalie," he moaned desperately. "I...you're going to make me...I - I can't wait-"

"It's okay, Adrian," she whispered, her breath hot against his ear. "I want you to come for me."

He thrusted his hips against her desperately and let out a strangled groan as his body released. Natalie rocked hard and fast against him, nearly screaming as she was overcome by her own orgasm. The two of them continued to thrust against each other for several more seconds, both of their bodies spasming from pleasure. Natalie sighed, easing him out of her and collapsing against him.

" _Jesus_ , Adrian," she whispered breathlessly.

He looked at her nervously. She placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing softly.

"No," she uttered. "Good...it was good...you did good." She managed, still breathing heavily.

He smiled, relieved, as he closed his eyes and focused on trying to get his breathing back under control.

"Everything okay?" She asked breathlessly, placing a hand on his chest.

He nodded, smiling again.

"I love you, Natalie," he said softly. She was still on top of him, and he grabbed her waist gently as he kissed her.

"Oh, Adrian...I love you, too...but you have...to stop...or you'll just make me want to...do it again." She muttered in between breaths.

Natalie rolled off of him onto her back and pushed him up into a seated position.

"Go, clean up. Get out of here before you make me lose it again," she demanded, chuckling.

He smiled, raising up from the bed and waddling over to the bathroom.

" _God_..." He groaned.

Natalie giggled.

" _That good_ , huh?" She quipped playfully.

She heard him chuckle as he turned on the shower and closed the curtain. Walking up to the open door, she leaned her head in.

"I love you, Adrian."

"I love you, too, Natalie."

Natalie smiled and ambled back over to her bed, flopping down on her back. She looked at the crumpled sheets all around her, pulling the comforter up over her body. He hadn't worried about stripping off the sheets or argued that they needed to replace them with fresh ones. She giggled, a broad smile breaking out across her face.

" _That good_ ," she mumbled, closing her eyes and dozing off.


End file.
